Dan Jordan
Daniel "Dan" Jordan was a character who appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. He is the boyfriend of Alice Johnson, and the father of Jacob Daniel Johnson. He is portrayed by actor Danny Hassel. Dan is the first to fall victim to Freddy Krueger during his fifth post-death killing spree. Personality In The Dream Master, Dan is athletic and charismatic, but also honest, patient, and modest. He is also shown to be gentle and unassuming, making him a popular figure in Springwood High School. Far from a bully, he doesn't mock or show disrespect to the comic book fanatic Mark Gray, even though sometimes his geeky behavior and poorly executed jokes have clearly annoyed him. Dan displays a strong sense of morality, one example being him tackling a fellow student who speaks disrespectfully about his good friend Rick. Dan shows his willingness to believe that the death of his friends are being caused by Freddy Krueger, even he was doubtful at first. History Background Dan Jordan was new to the town Springwood, and a student at the local High School. A jock and a rugby player, Dan is often considered as a popular figure around the school. He is friends with Rick Johnson, a cheerful, charismatic boy with a passion in martial art. The Dream Master First introduced at the beginning of The Dream Master as a cute jock that all the girls love, Dan arrives at the school in his truck. Unknown to him, this draws the attention of Alice Johnson and Debbie Stevens. Debbie refers to Dan as a "major league hunk" and Alice has a daydream where she tells Dan that he is a "major league hunk." One day Dan and his friends arrives at the Crave Inn for lunch. Dan asks Alice if she knows where Rick is and she tells him Rick is with Kristen. Dan asks her if she is Rick's sister Alice, which Alice confirms. He then smiles and introduces himself to her as Dan. As Dan sits down with his friends, Debbie, a forthright tomboy who obviously has a crush on him, walks excitedly to their seats and takes their order. When they are having the lunch, he sees his friend Rick Johnson walks into the restaurant with Kristen, who appears to be in distress. Rick walks to Dan and asks him to come along with them. Kristen takes Rick, Alice and Dan to 1428 Elm Street, much to Dan's confusion. Rick then explains to Dan this house used to belong to the neighborhood child killer Freddy Krueger, who kidnapped children and murdered them. Rick tells Dan that Freddy was eventually burned to death by the angered parents, but later return from the dead to haunt, terrorize, and murder the children of the parents in their dreams. Several days later, Sheila Kopecky suddenly dies in her class. Dan, Rick and Debbie watch her body being taken to the ambulance. Alice tells the others it's Freddy who has killed Sheila, which Debbie restrains her furiously. Alice then bursts out in tears and runs away, while Dan tells Rick, Kristen's story has gotten to her. Rick tells Dan that due to the many deaths, he is not sure that Freddy is just a story. Rick then runs after Alice, trying to comfort her. Knowing something is amiss in town, one night he walks into Crave Inn to find Alice, who is working alone. He asks her why she works so late, Alice tells her that he knows, but he is just not willing to believe. Dan then asks Alice why, assuming that Freddy is real, is he targeting her. Alice tells him she is the bridge between the Elm Street Children and the teenagers of Springwood. Several days later, when getting changed at the gym, a student speaks disrespectfully about Rick, his sister, and his grief over the death of his girlfriend, to which Dan then slams him to the drawer furiously, warning him not to speak of Rick again, Rick not hearing the conversation, then walks away and Dan follows him. He then catches up with Rick, finding him looking very tired as Rick reveals he has not slept at all last night. Dan is then called off to a rugby training, leaving Rick on his own. Rick tells Dan that if he, Rick, is next, that Dan should watch his back. Unfortunately, this is the last time he has seen Rick, as he dies shortly in his sleep. At Rick's funeral, Dan finds Alice and Debbie and the three discusses about meeting together to find a way to defeat Freddy. Alice tells them she will meet Dan this evening outside Crave Inn and they will then go to Debbie's house. Like he promised, Dan waits outside Craves Inn for Alice's arrival. Later Alice rushes to him, telling him Freddy is getting to Debbie as the two gets into Dan's truck. While Freddy keeps them going in circles within the realm of Alice's dream, Debbie is being murdered in her sleep. Seeing Freddy in the middle of the road, Alice tries to run him over in Dan's truck. In reality, they have hit a tree, and Dan is rushed to the hospital with injuries sustained in the wreckage. After being sedated by the doctors, Dan comes across Krueger in the operating room, where he is saved by Alice. After suffering some hemorrhaging on the operating table, Dan is taken out of Alice's dream, leaving her to defeat Freddy by herself. At the end of the film, Dan and Alice are in a relationship with one another. ''The Dream Child'' Alice is still together with Dan at the time of the events of the fifth film begin to unfold. During the one year gap between the events of the two films, they have been making new friends within the school with Mark Gray, a comic book fanatic; Yvonne, a professionally trained diver and Greta Gibson, a girl with a wealthy family who is often annoyed by her mother. Before their graduation ceremony, Dan sneaks into Alice's bedroom to make love with her. They are set to take off to Europe after their graduation. Dan is concerned when Alice reveals to him at the ceremony that she has been having recurring dreams of Freddy Krueger again. Trying to shake it off, Dan goes to a pool party with his friends apart from Alice, who had to work that night at Crave Inn. Greta complains about her mother always controls her, which Mark connects this to his comic book character as Greta calls him weird. Embarrassed, Mark jokes on Dan by calling him a dumb jock, which Dan laughs it off even it has clearly annoyed him. He then receives a panicked phone call from an alarmed Alice, Dan rushes off to get to her, only to find himself caught in a nightmare while both he and Alice are awake. Death As Dan is rushing to see Alice, he hears a voice on the radio that he recognizes as his mother, proclaiming that he is throwing his life away by running away with Alice. The truck begins to go awry as Freddy shows up in the passenger's side of the car and torments Dan. The truck is stopped abruptly, throwing Dan back out onto the poolside area. Dan tries to get into a truck, but finds it locked, settling for a nearby motorcycle. As he rides down the road, the bike begins to turn into Freddy and traps Dan, not allowing him the chance to escape, embedding him with wires, electrocuting him, and eventually turning him into a hideous-looking cyborg completely fused to the bike. He awakens in time to be involved in a head-on collision that kills him instantly. Dan never learns that Alice was pregnant with his son. His death was dismissed as an accident. After Death Dan's soul was seen going into his son so Freddy would absorb it. He was shown in a comic book in Mark's dream. Freddy did this to mock him. Dan's soul and the souls of Mark and Greta were trying to get out of Freddy and they are freed thanks to his son Jacob, turning his powers on Freddy-thus releasing him and their friends, most likely passing on to the after life or the good dream realm. Trivia *Dan never learns that Alice was pregnant with his son in The Dream Child. *Only briefly appeared at the beginning of The Dream Master, Dan's screen time dramatically increased after Kristen's death to the middle of the film as he gets to know Alice through Rick. *In The Dream Master, it is hinted that Dan was new in town. He does not know the legend of Freddy, he mentions moving there, and is not initially a friend of Alice's group, Rick aside. *Dan's first name is the actual name of the actor who plays him, Danny Hassel. *Dan's skeletal-like form seems to resemble that of Marvel comic book character Ghost Rider (Who also rode a motorcycle). *Dan's death scene was edited down to avoid an X-rating from the MPAA. *Dan's death was ranked #6 on Watchmojo.com's list of the Top 10 Freddy Krueger kills. *Dan, Mark Gray, and Debbie Stevens are the only characters to not be in human form in the Dream World while being murdered by Freddy. Dan was turned into a skeleton-looking cyborg fused with a motorcycle, Mark into paper, and Debbie into a cockroach. Quotes *"All the towns in America, and I gotta move to the Bermuda triangle. That's great." *"Nice neighborhood..." *"And as adults, we must now prepare for our new life outside this wonderful environment known as Springwood High...so let's blow this pop stand!" *"So, uh, why the haunted house?" External links Navigation Category:Boyfriends Category:Fathers Category:The Dream Master characters Category:The Dream Child characters Category:Freddy Krueger's murder victims Category:Primary protagonists Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Film characters